


My Regrets Follow you to the Grave

by WingletBlackbird



Series: Palpatine's HoloNet Propaganda [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Characters and relationships, F/M, HoloNet, are alluded to, news article, or mentioned in a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 12:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14811500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingletBlackbird/pseuds/WingletBlackbird
Summary: A HoloNet News article covers the Nabooan community watch for the elusive individual who keeps leaving asphodels on Amidala's grave.





	My Regrets Follow you to the Grave

##  **HoloNet News**

**My Regrets Follow You to the Grave: The Nabooan Community on Watch**

In the fifth standard year* following the cruel murder of one of their most beloved of former queens, Amidala, more people than ever are training cameras on her mausoleum hoping to see an elusive figure, known to locals as “the Shadow,” leave one asphodel upon her grave. It is said he or she has done so every year, without fail, on the anniversary of her death. In doing so this “shadow” has raised innumerable questions, and a curiosity which has left a wealth of young people trying to find answers. Nevertheless, many have claimed this act of grave-watching to be disrespectful, even callous, but this sentiment has not stopped the most determined who insist they take their shots from a distance, and cannot be considered to be desecrating or disrespecting her resting site.

For those who are unaware, the asphodel has great historical meaning in Nabooan culture. The significance of which was pointed out by a scholar at Theed University who noted the placing of an asphodel is supposed to indicate “my regrets follow you to the grave”: A powerful statement indeed. Even so, this ritual remained unnoticed for three years, until the caretaker began to discern the curious pattern. Rumours have abounded over who could be leaving such a strange gift on every anniversary at sunset. Speculations have ranged from her handmaidens, who failed to be with her when she was murdered, to the father of her unborn child–provided he is still alive, and not the rumoured Anakin Skywalker, or Obi-Wan Kenobi who are also speculated to have had a hand in the Senator’s murder. Amidala was notably close to Palpatine, and was one of the first to be betrayed and killed in the failed Jedi coup. However, despite many endeavours to catch the individual on camera, no attempts have been successful leading some to suspect this may even be a gesture of the divine. 

The watch this year is proving to be the most thorough yet, and has been set up for the last week with rotating watches leaving no camera unattended day or night. As of now no flower has been spotted, but the day is not over. Will this be the year we discover which individual it is whose regrets follow this young woman to the grave”? Or will we once again be left in awe at the mysterious appearance of the asphodel over the beloved Amidala’s grave?

*Six by Nabooan rotation


End file.
